Siempre cuiare de ti
by LoGiaRu
Summary: Alguien del pasado clama venganza, Shun es el primero en caer a manos de esa persona. Ikki y los demás deberán buscar la solución. Mas no será tan sencillo. Cap 1 Modificado, Cap 2 Subido TERMINADO.
1. Chapter 1

**Siempre cuidare de ti**

**DISCLAIMER: **Saint Seiya no me pertenece, eso se sabe. Na más que decir.

_Y antes de nada, decir que el fic se situaría en el período de paz que hubo entre la Saga de Poseidón y la actual Saga de Hades. (He visto ya hasta el capi 19! -ojitos de corderito- X3 Quizás no tiene mucho sentido escribirlo ahora que la saga de Hades está más que empezada, xo el fic lleva... qué sé yo el tiempo en mi orde, y no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias. es más, me revienta hacerlo! Y ya por último y os dejo tranquilos... Sí, el fic no tiene razón de ser X.x no hay por donde pillarlo, pero se me ocurrió y me gustó n/n soy muuuuyy rara. Pero en fin, como siempre digo: dudas, quejas, amenazas de muerte, insultos... en review o correo-e. Bueno, si hay algún elogio también será aceptado D que digo yo que bueno tan malo no es el fic, no hay por donde pillarlo, pero en fin... rayos! q voy a decir yo que soy la autora, leedlo y luego matadme!_

**-1-**

Caía la noche otoñal en un barrio costero. Cinco personas volvían de regreso a su casa tras haber visto una preciosa puesta de sol. Desde hacía bastante tiempo habían estado tranquilos. Sin enemigos, sin peleas... una utopía hecha realidad.

-Me parece increíble que ya no tengamos que volver a luchar –decía con alegría Shiryu.

-Pues yo voy a tomarme unas vacaciones de aúpa. –comentó Seiya mientras daba varias volteretas y mortales a lo que todos sonrieron felices.

-Y, que pensáis hacer ahora? –preguntó Saori.

-Yo volveré a china, a los Cinco Picos. –habló el moreno.

-Yo sé a quién quiere ver! –dijo muy pícaro el castaño por lo que el aludido se sonrojó.

-Tiene todo el derecho, creo yo.

-Gracias Shun! Por cierto, tú que tienes pensado hacer? Creo que había por ahí una chica que se derretía por tus huesos no?

-Ahora vas a empezar tú Shiryu? –preguntaba Hyoga divertido.

-Mmmm... tengo curiosidad!

-La curiosidad es buena! –apuntó Seiya.

-La curiosidad mató al gato. –rió la pelimorada.

-Y bien? –preguntó Shiryu a lo que todos se pararon mirando al peliverde.

-Eso, es asunto mío! –dijo sacando la lengua.- Y tú Seiya? Qué harás con Miho?

-Qué? Yo? Qué? –decía nervioso con la cara tremendamente roja.

Todos se echaron a reír. Hacía tiempo que no podían hacer eso. Y quién sabe si duraría para siempre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era de noche. En la mansión Kido se todos se preparaban para cenar. Había sido eldía libre de los sirvientes; incluso Tatsumi se había tomado el día libre. Bueno, había sido obligado a tomarse el día libre, bajo la amenaza de ser despedido.

Shiryu preparaba la cena. No es que fuera un cocinero de renombre, pero Shunrei le había enseñado un par de cosas,y ya había hecho sus pinitos en cocina, cosa que los demás no podían contar. Mejor que cocinara él y no otro.

Seiya no estaba muy convencido con la idea. Tenía buen estómago, pero no se imaginaba que un compañero suyo pudiera hacerlo.

Por el contrario, Shun y Hyoga estaban tranquilos, se fiaban del Dragón. Además tenían buenas referencias. Sí, en alguna ocasión habían probado alguna de sus creaciones, y no lo hacía mal el chico.

Sin embargo ese día el joven de pelo verde no se encontraba demasiado bien. De hecho se había acostado un rato por la tarde, ya que su cuarto no parecía tener intención de parar de dar vueltas. Aunque cierto es que la situación no cambió mucho estando acostado. Escuchó varios golpecitos en la puerta y a continuación se abrió, dejando ver al rubio que le miró preocupado.

-Shun, te pasa algo? –se acercó a tomarle la temperatura, aunque todo estaba en orden.

-No, sólo que no me encontraba muy bien. –dijo incorporándose en la cama.

-Si es que no se puede salir hasta tan tarde! –le regañó.

-Jejeje! Ese eres tú, no yo! –se burló sacándole la lengua.

-Qué? –dijo fingiendo desconcierto- Anda! Je es verdad! Jejeje!

-Por cierto, que querías?

-Ah! Sí! Shiryu dice que la cena ya está lista, que vayamos bajando.

-Habrá que poner la mesa... –comentó mientras se levantaba.

-Nop! Aunque parezca increíble eso lo está haciendo Seiya. –comentó con sorna mientras salía por la puerta.

-Increíble! –dijo bastante anonadado, sintió que se volvía a marear, de nuevosu cuarto tenía la intención de convertirse en noria.Cerró los ojos y respiró lentamente unos segundos hasta que la sensación desapareció.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras hasta la planta baja. Allí estaba ya la mesa puesta, en la que estaban ya sentados Saori y Seiya, mientras que Shiryu iba y venía con platos de la cocina. Al llegar saludaron a los que estaban en sus sillas.

-Vaya, Shun! Tienes mala cara!

-Sí, Seiya, siempre es un placer verte!

-Te encuentras bien? –preguntó preocupada la chica.

-Sí, no es nada.

-Desde luego no pueden decir que no tengamos valor!

-Seiya! Deja eso ya! –le reprochaba la chica.

-Es verdad! Quién nos dice que eso estará bueno? En serio cuantas veces habéis comido algo que Shiryu ha preparado?

-Yo, cuatro. –dijo el rubio como si tal cosa.

-Yo, cinco. –comentó el peliverde mientras se llevaba el vaso de agua a la boca.

-QUÉ!

-Si, yo unas cuantas veces también –comentaba con una sonrisa la princesa.

-POR QUÉ VOSOTROS SI Y YO NO?

-Por que pasan más tiempo aquí que tú, culo de mal asiento! –decía el que llegaba con la última bandeja de la cocina.- Y no olvides la apuesta, si te gusta lavarás los platos; si no, los lavaré yo! Pero sé que te gustará! Jajaja!

La cena transcurrió con toda normalidad. Casi no parecían ni ellos. Pudieron comer tranquilos. Sin prisas, sin interrupciones. Salvo algún chistecillo, alguna broma, incluso una pequeña pelea de comida. A continuación todos colaboraron para recoger la mesa. Seiya tendría que lavar los platos, no sólo le había gustado, sino que le había encantado. Así que tenía que tragarse sus palabras. El ruido de unos platos estrellándose contra el suelo los hizo reaccionar.

Al llegar al comedor, vieron un montón de platos rotos y a Shun tirado en el suelo inmóvil.

-Shun, que ha pasado? –preguntó Hyoga.

-Habrá sido la comida de Shiryu?

Todos le miraron mal, siempre tenía que sacar algún comentario. No obstante, ninguno dijo nada más. No tardaron en darse cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Trataron de despertarle pero fue inútil. Llamaron a una ambulancia y partieron hacia el hospital a toda velocidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En medio del vacío de la nada el cuerpo de muchacho un peliverde yace en posición fetal sollozando. Un peliazul lo ve desde lejos y se acerca. Llamándolo.

-Shun! Shun! – llamaba al peliverde

-Te necesito… donde estás? Quiero verte… Hermano…

La imagen del chico se volvió borrosa, como si una niebla se hubiera levantado de repente. El mayor trata de disolverla, separándola con las manos.

-Shun! Dime, qué ocurre? Qué pasa!

-Hermano, no me dejes, por favor; no quiero morir solo…

-Morir sólo? –inquirió asustado- Pero qué tonterías estas diciendo! –la imagen del chico desaparece en la lejanía, mientras el otro lo llama a gritos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En una habitación, el chico peliazul se despertaba en la madrugada bañado en sudor respirando agitadamente.

-Y ese sueño… por qué? Que querría decir? Tengo un mal presentimiento, y tiene q ver con mi hermano.

Se levantó y miró por la ventana, asintió en silencio.Y tal cual, se vistió y marchó rumbo al aeropuerto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un hospital de Japón, tres chicos y una chica, esperan fuera de una habitación. El dolor y la desesperación se reflejan en sus rostros. A través del cristal observan como su amigo esta unido a un sin fin de máquinas y cables, que hacen ruiditos. El chico está sereno, dormido, sin moverse, su piel ha palidecido bastante,no esta bien y eso se nota.

-Fue tan repentino –dijo un chico castaño

-No podemos hacer nada? –quien hablaba era un pelinegro.

-Ni siquiera saben a qué se debe –decía el rubio

-Si al menos… me siento tan impotente… quisiera hacer algo –decía la chica pelimorada

-Ya lo estás haciendo –decía el castaño

-Claro –el rubio- estás buscando a Ikki. Con las ganas que él tiene de verlo.

-Sí, el te está muy agradecido –el pelinegro

-Lo sé, pero, aun así…

Pasos que se acercaban rápidamente al lugar, una figura traspasaba las puertas. Era Ikki.

-Donde está? –preguntó desesperado.

Todos le miraron petrificados. Hablanban del Rey de Roma y por la puerta asomó. Lo habían buscado por cielo, mar y tierra, sin hallar señales de vida; y ahora, sin más llegaba por su propio pie, salido de quién sabe donde; y con una idea bastante clara de la situación. Desde luego la relación de esos dos hermanos era muy especial, no recordaban a nadie más que pudiera decir que sabía en todo momento si a sus familias les iba algo mal.

-Ahí –señaló Seiya la habitación- Tratamos de localizarte, pero no hubo forma…

-Que pasó?

-No lo sabemos. –señaló Hyoga, con el rostro descompuesto por el dolor.- Estábamos cenando y parecía estar bien y después… -no fue capaz de decir más.

-Cayó al suelo creímos –hablaba Shiryu- que fue un tropezón o un desmayo; pero no fue así. Por más que quisimos, no pudimos reanimarle, sellevó tres días inconsciente…

-El médico dice que no sabe de que se trata, sólo es algo que lo esta matando… y nada se puede hacer salvo verle morir… -decía Saori con gran angustia y lágrimas en los ojos.

-No! –gritó furioso- Es mentira! Estáis mintiendo! No quiero creeros…

-Hay algo... -dijo Hyoga dudando de lo que podría ocurrir si el hermano del peliverde se enteraba- hace varios días estuvimos en una misión, como no localizamos a nadie fuimos Shun y yo por nuestra cuenta, al fin y al cabo no era nada aparentemente peligroso –se detuvo un momento para ver a Ikki, temía que se le abalanzara y no pudiera escapar a tiempo; ni el mismo se explicaba como se había arriesgado a ir sólo ellos dos- Se informó de la aparición de una extraña isla que no constaba en ningún mapa. Al parecer, había actividad extraña. Aunque no se pudo concretar que quería decir eso. Su localización estaba próxima a la Isla de la Reina Muerte –los ojos del mayor se abrieron hasta decir basta- cuando llegamos no encontramos nada raro.

_-Flash Back-_

Era una tarde oscura, que presagiaba tormenta. Shun y Hyoga viajaban en un helicóptero de la Fundación rumbo a la que se había bautizado ya como "La Isla Misteriosa". Un nombre que le venía de perlas, teniendo en cuenta que apareció de la noche a la mañana. No constaba en ningún mapa, ni cartas de navegación, ni siquiera en algún cuaderno de bitácora... nada. Así que teniendo en cuenta la situación, el nombre era más que apropiado.

Descendieron del aparato. Era un lugar inhóspito. Pudiera ser una isla volcánica; como poder, podría haber sido hasta una hamburguesa gigante. Pero resultaba imposible de creer quefuera creación de la naturaleza.

Empezaron a caminar. No había signos de vida, lo cual teniendo en cuenta las condiciones del terreno era normal.

-Bueno, aquí estamos! –sentenció Hyoga- Y ahora, que hacemos! Ves algo? –observó a su compañero, y notó que las cadenas de éste se agitaban- ocurre algo?

-Vayamos con cuidado. Algo me da muy mala espina. –no sabía que era, pero algo hacía que se le erizara el bello, como un mal presagio.

-Pues yo no veo a nadie. –comentó como si tal cosa.

-Que no lo veas no quiere decir que no esté, no? –dijo con una sonrisa- anda, busquemos respuestas sobre el origen de esta isla, su creador, o lo que podamos hallar.

-Crees que la isla es de creación humana? –preguntó extrañado mientras caminaba a la par del otro.

-No sé si humana es la palabra, pero este lugar no pudo aparecer aquí por generación espontánea y la naturaleza no crea algo tan grande en tan poco tiempo. Algo o alguien la puso aquí.

Llevaban ya un buen rato caminando. En varias ocasiones las cadenas de Andrómeda habían dado señales de peligro que después habían quedado en simples sustos sin importancia. No obstante el muchacho sabía que algo no iba bien esas cadenas no vibraban por nada. Si lo hacían es por que algún peligro veían. Por eso no se quedaba tranquilo.

-Ya hemos estado por aquí... creo. –dijo no muy convencido el rubio.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero por aquí fue por donde las cadenas reaccionaron con mayor violencia. –decía buscando de un lado para otro.

-Yo sigo sin ver nada –dijo cansado mientras se sentaba en una roca.

En ese momento las cadenas se agitaron de nuevo, y salieron disparadas en una dirección. Shun casi sale volando detrás de ellas.

-Pero que rayos...! –preguntó el Cisne ante esa situación.

-Te dije que había algo! –gritó tratando de contener las cadenas.

Una risotada les hizo comprender que ya no estaban solos. De entre las sombras apareció un guerrero con una larga melena pelirroja, ataviado con una armadura oscura y maya interior del mismo color y un arco que desprendía un fulgor maligno.

-Quién eres? Identifícate! –ordenó Hyoga.

-Yo? Sois vosotros los que habéis invadido mi isla, no os parece? –contestó con sorna. Su voz era más bien grave aunque parecía femenina.- Aunque en el fondo habéis hecho lo que yo esperaba. –rió por lo bajo- y ahora vais a morir!

Antes de que pudieran percatarse, la figura se había desplazado de su posición. Ninguno de los dos la veía por ningún lado. Al girarse el rubio pudo esquivar una patada que venía directa hacia él.

-Pero dónde está? –preguntó desesperado viendo en todas direcciones.

-Allí! –gritó Shun lanzando la cadena.

Un grito de dolor anunciaba que lehabía alcanzado. En ese momento el caballero del Cisne se preparó para lanzar su ataque "Polvo de Diamantes". Un nuevo gritopudo escucharse en el silencio de aquel lugar.

-Argh! Malditos! Pagaréis por esto! –gritó amenazadoramente con la voz cargada de rabia.

De nuevo desapareció en las tinieblas. Ambos caballeros se reagruparon y trataron de encontrarla una vez más. Las cadenas reaccionaron ante algo y el peliverde las lanzó contra aquello. Se oyó como si algo cortara el aire a gran velocidad.

-Cuidado! –exclamó el caballero de Andrómeda poniéndose delante del Cisne. Sintó como algo lo atravesaba y no pudo evitar gritar de dolor, hincando una rodilla en el suelo.

-Shun! Estás...? –no le hizo falta preguntar vio que algo oscuro y alargado se había clavado en su hombro derecho.

-No es nada. Solo me ha dado en el hombro. –dijo mientras se la arrancaba de cuajo.- Es una simple flecha.

-Debemos tener cuidado. No sabemos donde puede estar ahora. –murmuró ayudando a levantarse al otro.

-Quién habrá dicho eso antes?

-Lo sé, debí hacerte caso...

Los muchachos permanecieron en alerta temiendo un ataque por sorpresa, pero no ocurría nada. Además las cadenas ya no reaccionaban, era como si ya hubiera desaparecido el peligro. Tras varios minutos de inactividad, decidieron volver a la fundación. Harían un informe y verían la herida del peliverde, aunque éste seguía diciendo que no era nada.

Mientras subían al transporte que los había traído hasta ahí, alguien les observaba.

-De momento os dejaré marchar... además he conseguido mi propósito. Espero que sufras... tanto como sufrí yo caballero... mwahahah!

_-Fin Flash Back-_

-Eso fue lo que pasó. -terminaba de contar Hyoga- Shun fue herido por protegerme.

-Deja de atormentarte con eso, Hyoga –el pelinegro sabía que su amigo estaba sufriendo más que los demás pues el sentimiento de culpabilidad era enorme, máxime si se trata de Shun, ya que todos sentían la necesidad de protegerle.

Ikki no dijo nada, no le reprochó nada a Hyoga, no tenía motivo, únicamente apoyó su mano en el hombro del rubio tratando de consolarle y sin mas entró en la habitación. Allí estaba su hermano, atado a máquinas y máquinas; aquél sonido traía recuerdos a su mente que iban despertando, después de haber dormido por siglos…

-Shun, qué te ha pasado? otra vez… otra vez me veo en un hospital temiendo por tu vida, por qué? Por qué te empeñas en dejarme? No lo hagas, por favor, no ahora que podemos ser felices, ahora que no hay enemigos. Ahora no me dejes, Shun, por favor…

-Her….ma…..n…. hermano…. Has venido? hn…. entonces…. me sentiste… gracias…por…

-Shhh… no hables Shun, onegai!

-Una vez mas te estoy preocupando tontamente… como cuando éramos pequeños –por su rostro parecía cansado. Aunque sonreía, se le veía realmente mal.

-Shun, soy tu hermano mayor, y mi deber es cuidar de ti… además no es nada que lamente.

-No sabes qué ganas tenía de verte!

-Lo sé… ahora descansa vale? Luego hablamos.

-Hn! sí… -dijo mientras se dormía otra vez…

También el fénix, se durmió sosteniendo la mano de su ototo.

_-Sueño-Flash back-_

Era una tarde tranquila aunque nublada, en un pequeño parque de pueblo costero, dondevarios niños jugaban y se divertían; en unos columpios se hallaban un niño rubio de grandes ojos azules y otro pelinegro de larga melena, de ojos verdes. En el tobogán se lo pasaban en grande lazándose un pequeño de pelo castaño y dos niñas una peliazul y la otra morena. En el centro del parque jugaban con un balón de fútbol un pequeño depelo verde y otro, mayor que este, depelo azul.

El pequeño chutó el balón con todas sus fuerzas dándole al otro en la cara, dejándole la marca roja, y una ligera hemorragia nasal, además de unas ganas de venganza inmensas, que se cobraría en el momento en que se levantase pues tenía pensado hacerle cosquillas al otro hasta que le suplicase parar.

El peliverde, asustado por ver al otro caer hacia atrás con la boca abierta y los ojitos de espiral corrió raudo y veloz a comprobar que se encontrase bien.

-Ikki! Ikki! Estás bien? –preguntó temiendo haber hecho daño a éste. El otro chico no se movió…- Ikki! Por favor hermano! Qué he hecho! –se acercó corriendo, cuando tomó al otro en brazos, éste abrió los ojos y sonrió con la malicia sana de un niño que sólo busca divertirse como lo que es, un niño.

-Jejejeje! Ahora veras Shun! Jajajaja!

-Jajajaj! No hermano, sabes que tengo muchas cosquillas! JAJAJAJAJA!

-Je! Esto va a dejar marca! Así que tú también te vas a llevar algo! –y de nuevo volvió a la carga con más cosquillas haciendo que el otro se encogiera y se estremeciera debajo suyo, pues ahora era él quien dominaba, ante la mirada infantil de sus compañeros de juegos que observaban la escena sonrientes.

Las cosquillas cesaron, pues ambos necesitaban respirar.

-Fue un buen disparo hermanito… lastima q fuera falta! ¬.¬

-Cómo falta! Oye! Q tu no sepas parar el balón con las manos no es mi culpa!

-Je! Shun, deberías apuntar mejor! Por que ya es la octava vez que cuento que me lo lanzas a la cara. –sacándole la lengua, comentario ante el cual el pequeño se enfadó.

-Es la 9ª. –el que hablaba ahora era el rubio, que seguía balanceándose en el columpio.

-La 10ª. –replicaba el pelinegro.- Yo conté diez con esta!

-mmmm… cierto! –decía mientras echaba cuentas con los dedos.

-V/V Gomen… -decía el peliverde.

-No pasa nada, Shun! –ahora hablaba el castaño- Ikki es un exagerado! No veas como pega él, mira –le mostró un chichón oculto por su cabello- esto me lo hizo el burro de tu hermano. Y dolió! T.T

- XP Sí, claro! Por que no pruebas la fuerza de mi hermano, Seiya! O acaso crees q es un debilucho? Por que no es así! No veas como pega el jodio'! –ahora el pequeño sonreía feliz, de oreja a oreja.

-¬o¬ si claro! Mírale como le defiende!

Todos comenzaron a reírse de nuevo, y así pasaron unos veinte minutos más; tras los cuales el peliazul tenía ya la cara roja, llena de tiritas.

-Shun, onegai! Chuta en una dirección diferente a la de mi cara… TT.TT#

-n/nUU Hai! –le dio tal patada al balón que salió por encima de la verja del parque.

-HALA! –fue la exclamación al unísono de todos los pequeños.

-Gomen nasai –dijo el pequeño Shun- iré a buscarla.

-Espera. –Ikki le detuvo, con una mano en el hombro- Soy el mayor; yo iré a buscarla.

Y así hizo; la pelota había ido a parar al medio de la carretera, miró bien a ambos lados y comprobó que no viniera nadie, tomó la pelota sonriendo cuando vio el rostro descompuesto del resto de sus amigos, que gritaban su nombre de modo desgarrador. Lo siguiente que atinó a ver fue un gran coche echársele encima; cerró los ojos sintiendo un golpe, algo lo lanzaba por los aires haciéndole caer sobre el frío asfalto. Podía oír a sus amigos gritar pero no sabía por qué; temía abrir los ojos y verse. La lluvia comenzaba a caer. Abrió los ojos por petición del pelinegro, quien temía que algo malo le pasara.

-Ikki! Ikki, abre los ojos por favor! Ikki! Tú también no! Por favor…

-Tranquilo Shiryu! Estoy bien -.o -dijo abriendo primero un ojo y luego, cuando vio q su cuerpo estaba entero, el otro. Uff! -suspiro aliviado

-Ikki… - miraba al suelo con los puños apretados y los ojos anegados de lágrimas

-Mmmm! –preguntó sin entender

-Ikki… Shun… -tartamudeaba, su voz se perdía en su garganta

-He? –dijo incorporándose al ver la reacción de Shiryu, quien miraba a un corrillo de gente que se había formado delante de un coche cuyo parabrisas estaba roto y manchado de sangre.

Inconscientemente volvió a revisarse, estaba arañado y quizás magullado, pero ninguna de sus heridas era tan grave como para haber llenado así el coche. El agua de la lluvia llegaba a sus pies tiñéndolo todo de rojo. Entonces comprendió; recordó el golpe; había sido más como un empujón, quizás por eso sólo tenía heridas leves; pero entonces…? se levantó como si un resorte tuviese bajo él. Entró al corrillo abriéndose paso entre la gente para ver al rubio sosteniendo entre sus brazosa su hermanoque sangraba profusamente.

-Cómo está…? Dónde…? Ik…Ikki está bien? –repetía el pequeño con los ojos desorbitados- Hermano…

-Tranquilo, Shun! Respira hondo –le decía el rubio.- Tranquilo, ya verás como Ikki está bien! Tú le salvaste, tiene que estarlo –dijo mirando en la dirección en la que había ido Shiryu, para ver al hermano del que descansaba en sus brazos acercarse temeroso, temblando con su rostro lleno de lágrimas. Asintió para que reaccionara y cerró los ojos tratando de contenersu propiollanto- Shun aguanta, onegai! La ambulancia estará al llegar…

El peliazul no se creía lo que estaba pasando, llegó a la altura de su hermano, y lo tomó entre sus brazos, el ojiazul se lo dejó con cuidado y se perdió en el llanto.

-Shun…. –su voz era entrecortada, estaba llorando, no era capaz de hacerse el fuerte, se supone que siendo el mayor, debía guardar la calma, pero el tener el frágil cuerpo de su hermano y sentir que se le iba era demasiado para cualquier niño, por muyhermano mayor que fuera- Por qué? Por que lo hiciste? Por que no te quedaste con los otros…? –apoyó su frente contra la del ser que sonreía pese a la situación en la que estaba

-Por que… eres mi hermano… no podía dejar que nada malo te ocurriera… hn! Tú siempre cuidas de mí… algún día debía ser al revés, no? –sonrió casi sin fuerzas- Te quiero mucho her…ma…no –empezó a cerrar los ojos.

-No! –lo movió para espabilarlo- No te duermas! Aguanta! Ganbatte! No! –el pequeño se dormía en sus brazo, se le iba; que podía hacer?- NOOO! No me dejes Shun, por favor…

En un hospital, los niños permanecían a la espera de lo que les dijeran los médicos. Afortunadamente, el pequeño peliverde había sobrevivido, estaba mal herido, pero fuera de peligro. Todos respiraron tranquilos. El mayor pasó a verle; se veía tan frágil su hermanito. Contuvo las lágrimas y besó su frente, tomándolo de la mano.

-Oniisan… estas bien? –dijo abriendo levemente los ojos el otro asintió- menos mal… -se sonrieron

-Shun, siempre cuidaré de ti…

-Lo sé, gracias Ikki!

Pasaron toda la noche juntos y a los pocos días volvieron juntos al orfanato…

_-Fin Sueño-Flash Back-_

-Y aquí estamos otra vez… -dijo mirando a través de la ventana- pero al igual que antes, no te dejaré, no; cuidaré de ti, como buen hermano mayor, volveremos a vivir juntos, y no permitiré que nada te dañe… hoy renuevo mi promesa: "SIEMPRE CUIDARÉ DE TI" –dijo con la determinación de encontrar la solución a lo que fuera que le pasaba a su hermano.

* * *

_Bien antes que nada, no recuerdo mucho Saint Seiya, espero que no esté muy mal y que os guste no se cuándo lo podré continuar, xo no lo dejaré parado indefinidamente, lo que me pasó con el de BeyBlade es q mi ordenador cascó, xo no lo dejé por que sí, lo malo es q vienen los exams de febrero de la uni.. (ahora los de junio XP y los de sept, xq no!). bueno es el 3 fic q escribo, subidos a esta pagina tengo 3 (ya 4!) uno de BeyBlade, otro de Generator Gawl y éste... (y uno de Saiyuki q ya ta terminao!) y me debo a los tres. Como habréis comprobado no soy muy buena escribiendo asi que, cualquier ayuda que me podáis brindar os la agradeceré. n.n_

_Como siempre digo, si queréis echarme una mano (mejor si no es al cuello) para que el fic quede como este gran anime se merece podéis dejar vuestra opinión, acepto tanto review como e-mail._

_Lo he cambiado un poco, ya llevaba tiempo meditando eso, en lugar de hacer que Hyoga explicara por encima lo ocurrido, hacer un flash back. Ya me contaréis que os parece. No se si se hacen pesados los Flash backs espero que no. Sólo hay dos aunque son larguitos. Iba a haber más pero lo modifiqué para q apareciesen como parte de la narración normal y no un suceso del pasado._

_Si, ya se que el sueño-flash back de Ikki no hay por donde cogerlo, que eso no ocurrió jamás, al menos en la tele, xo se me ocurrió, y bueno, lo puse n.n_

_Igual la historia es un poco ñoña, xo a mi me gusta._

_Otra cosa, se que ésta serie se merece más, xo dudo mucho que esta historia se extienda más allá de 2 o 3 capis y eso como mucho, gomen nasai... xo mi cerebreo no da pa' más..._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece, lógico yo era muy 'peke' cuando empezó a emitirse... así que, es imposible que yo lo creara_.

**-2-**

Temprano en la mañana, Ikki salió del hospital, tenía un asunto muy urgente que resolver, la vida de su hermano pendía de un hilo. Él, como hermano mayor, debía cuidar de Shun. Como había prometido. Debía ir a aquel lugar, encontrar a esa persona y pedirle la cura para su ototo, o en su defecto sacarle el antídoto a golpes, el fin era el mismo, la manera de conseguirlo... la valoraría en su momento, por ahora, no quería llamar la atención, de esto se ocuparía el sólo, sin intromisiones.

-Acabas de llegar y ya te vas? – sonó una voz tras él. Al girarse pudo ver a Seiya que salía junto con Shiryu y Hyoga del edificio. – Dónde están tus modales! Al menos podrías despedirte, no? Jaja

-Seiya...! – le regañó el dragón entre dientes.

-Espero que sólo vengáis a desearme un buen viaje, por que no pienso llevar equipaje. – dijo cortante.

-Tanta cortesía me abruma... – bromeó el moreno

Ya iban a pasar a mayores cuando el rubio les interrumpió.

-Eh! Relajación en las masas! Creo que todos tenemos el mismo objetivo, por que no colaboramos?

-Yo trabajo solo. – sentencio el peliazul.

-Habló don Solitario¿cuando entenderás...? -empezaba a decir Seiya pero fue cortado por Shiryu antes de que todo empeorara.

-Nuestro destino es el mismo, pero no tenemos por que ir juntos, así que partamos de una vez.

-Argh! Podéis venir, siempre y cuando no me molestéis. – dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Antes de que Seiya pudiera abrir su boca, el rubio le dio un codazo en el vientre y el moreno le tapó la boca.

Saori desde la ventana les veía desaparecer en la lejanía, ella no iría esta vez, le habían pedido que se quedara con el peliverde, y eso haría. Se acercó a la cama del chico que aún dormía. Con una suave caricia separó unos cuantos mechones de flequillo que caían en su cara.

-Ya lo ves, parece que irán juntos. Es increíble! No creí que fueran a colaborar... seguro que tú tampoco lo creerías. Sólo espero que no se maten entre ellos...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mencionada isla era más grande de lo que habían imaginado, con altas montañas escarpadas y ninguna vegetación; pero, siendo tan grande, cómo no se hallaba en ningún mapa, cómo nadie había oído hablar de ella? Ese era un misterio que no tenían intención de desvelar. Su objetivo era otro y lo cumplirían.

Todo parecía en calma. No había signos de vida. Demasiado extraño, era el pensamiento general.

-No veo nada anómalo. –comentó el Dragón.

-Quizás debamos separarnos, cubriríamos más terreno en menos tiempo. –dijo resuelto el rubio.

-Si esto fuera un peli de miedo, éste sería el momento en que empiezan a morir los protas. Jeje –bromeó divertido el Pegaso, los demás lo miraron mal.- Perdón, es que tenéis la cara muy seria! Todo va a salir bien! Relajaos!

Ikki se marchó bastante molesto, lanzándole una mirada asesina al bocazas de su amigo. A veces no tenía tacto ninguno. Los otros dos menaron la cabeza en señal de aprobación y se fueron cada uno por un lado.

-Está bien, está bien! Jolines! Ya veo que nadie aguanta una broma. Será posible! –dijo mientras tomaba otra dirección diferente a la de los demás.

Tras unas rocas una figura los veía tomar caminos separados _"Pronto... muy pronto"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shiryu que había tomado rumbo hacia unas montañas, seguía sin encontrar signos de que alguien habitara el lugar. La isla en si daba mala sensación. Era como si un aura maligna la envolviera. Eso era lo más extraño. Ya que si era verdad, comosería posible que aún no hallaran la energía vital de su habitante?.

Ya había llegado a lo más alto. Tenía en mente que si llegaba hasta la cima divisaría la isla entera, o al menos gran parte de ella y le serviría para orientarse y descubrir a su enemigo. Su vista se paseaba de un lado a otro de la formación rocosa, pero seguía sin ver nada raro.

De repente, una sensación extraña le puso los pelos de punta. Había alguien allí con él. Se giró y pudo ver una figura de espaldas que miraba el horizonte. En que momento había llegado ahí? Él había estado en ese mismo punto en el que ahora se encontraba el visitante y no le había visto. Cómo lo habría hecho?

Decidió que el cómo y el cuándo no eran tan importantes, como el quién y el qué. Resuelto a descubrirlo se aproximó con cautela.

Habiendo avanzado ya unos pasos, pudo comprobar sin lugar a dudas que aquel ser que tenía delante, era un caballero vistiendo su armadura. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: problemas. Seguramente era el guardián de la isla y no le hacía gracia tenerles por ahí.

-Caballero desconocido, quién eres y qué quieres. –preguntó sin vacilar.

-Cuanta osadía! Como os atrevéis a pedir explicaciones, si sois vos el que ha entrado sin permiso en esta isla! –dijo en tono solemne mirando por encima de su hombro.

Shiryu iba a excusarse y seguir preguntando cuando se dio cuenta que había algo extraño. Le parecía reconocer a ese sujeto. El tipo se giró haciendo que su larga melena azabache se moviera a su ritmo. Una armadura negra como la noche y unos ojos del mismo color. Era como verse a si mismo en un espejo de contrastes.

-Eres... el Dragón Negro! Pero si habías muerto!

-Eso creíais? No se que os hizo pensar eso! –notó que el Caballero del Dragón vacilaba y decidió aprovecharse de eso.- Te demostraré que no estoy tan muerto!

El caballero negro se lanzó al ataque sorprendiendo a Shiryu. Le asestó dos buenos puñetazos que el otro no pudo esquivar, aunque si lo logró con los siguientes y una patada de la que se libró con un mortal hacia atrás.

-Te felicito! Creía que no serías capaz de librarte de ninguno de mis ataques.

-Pero bueno, por qué me atacas. Fuiste tú quien me salvó de morir desangrado aquel día. Dijiste que creías en la amistad. Que te habría gustado disfrutarla. Si eres tú de verdad, entonces deja esta pelea sin sentido y...

-Pelea sin sentido, dices? –bajó el rostro que se oscureció por el flequillo, su pelo se arremolinó y un aura oscura lo envolvió todo- Acaso no tiene sentido querer vengar a aquellos que sufrieron –la voz profunda se convirtió en la de una mujer, levantó la mirada y su rostro era ahora femenino, alguien a quien no reconocía. La larga melena negra se volvió del color de la sangre-, a aquellos que murieron por culpa de la incompetencia de otros. Aquellos no merecían morir por que no habían hecho mal a nadie!

-Quién eres tú? –preguntó extrañado.

-Soy quien acabará contigo! –sentenció haciendo aparecer de la nada una espada de energía oscura.- Muere!

El caballero del Dragón no tuvo casi tiempo de entender la situación cuando el ataque había empezado. Trató de defenderse, mientras encontraba la forma de atacarla, pero cada corte de la espada era como si le cortaran las extremidades de cuajo. Hasta su fuerte escudo cedió ante los incesantes golpes. En un movimiento fortuito consiguió asestarle un buen derechazo haciendo que retrocediera.

-No sé cuales son tus motivos, mas nada justifica arrebatar la vida de otra persona, sólo por que alguien haya muerto.

-Quiero que sufra! Quiero que sufra lo indecible! Y si para eso he de acabar con toda la humanidad así lo haré! Muere caballero del Dragón!

Viendo que su oponente no cedía, se puso en guardia y preparó su "Cólera del Dragón" lanzándose al ataque. Aunque parezca increíbleeste movimientono sólo no resultó efectivo, si no que su oponente lo cortó con su espada y terminó ensartando a Shiryu.

-Cómo...es... posible? –musitó antes de entrar en la inconsciencia.

-Nadie se interpondrá en mis planes! Podría haber sido sencillo, si no hubierais venido... pero debí suponer que lo haríais... en fin, así será mas divertido.

Sacó su espada del abdomen del chico y se marchó riendo a maliciosamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por su parte Seiya, había llegado a una explanada desierta igual que en todo el camino. Estaba cansado de dar vueltas y no hallar nada. Estaba claro que algo o alguien había habitado la isla; si eso decían sus amigos, él lo creía. Pero empezaba a preocuparle el hecho de que si no encontraban al causante, Shun no aguantaría mucho tiempo. Eso sólo era motivo más que suficiente para seguir buscando.

A sus espaldas sonó la risa de una niña. Se giró, mas no vio nada. Siguó buscando con la mirada en todas las direcciones hasta que, de nuevo, escuchó la risa. Se volvió girar, pero de nuevo, nada. Eso le fastidiaba mucho. Se estaba impacientando. Si había alguien ahí quería que diera la cara ya. Una sombra pasó por su lado. Mas el resultado fue similar a los anteriores; al girarse no había nada. Vio esa sombre dos veces más, obteniendo el mismo resultado al tratar de seguirla.

-Ya está bien! Seas quien seas, da la cara, cobarde!

Entonces se sintió observado, se giró lentamente, para ver que una chica de pelo corto castaño le estaba sonriendo. Ella le saludó con la mano y se acercó. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se lanzó a sus brazos abrazóndolo. Seiya no sabía que estaba ocurriendo. Iba a preguntar cuando la respuesta se le adelantó.

-Por fin te he encontrado, ototo. -la cara de desconcierto del Pegaso era un poema- Eres Seiya, verdad? No me he equivocado, verdad?

-Seika? Pero, qué haces tú en esta isla?

La muchacha le respondió con una cálida sonrisa y él correspondió el abrazo llorando.

-Por fin te he encontrado! Llevo tanto tiempo buscándote. Desde que se te llevaron para convertirte en el Caballero de Pegaso. Te he echado de menos, ototo.

Seiya quedó petrificado _(no en el sentido estricto)_. Se separó de la chica y la miró con aire preocupado.

-Tú no eres mi hermana. -dijo con tono ácido- No sé quien eres. Pero no me gusta que me tomen el pelo, y menos con algo tan importante.

La chica rió de forma desquiciada, a la vez que su forma física cambiaba. Su melena se alargó hasta casi las rodillas y tomó una coloración rojiza, su vestimenta se convirtió en armadura y su cara se volvió mas adulta.

-No sé como lo has logrado! Pero te felicito! Me dirás tu secreto!

-Mi hermana no tendría ningún motivo para estar en esta isla tan extraña. Nunca me llamó ototo. Y dudo mucho que supiera en qué caballero iba a convertirme. Así que me lo jugué a una carta...

-Vaya! Así que me tendiste una trampa! Muy astuto por tu parte, Caballero de Pegaso!

-Tu pareces saber quién soy yo! Pero yo no tengo ni idea de quién eres tú!

-Ni lo necesitas! Acabaré contigo, como hice con el Dragón.

Y tras esta revelación se lanzó al ataque. El chico hacía todo lo posible por atacarla; pero ella era muy rápida. Aunque también él se zafaba bien de los golpes.

-No lo haces tan mal -dijo ella tratando de golpear a su adversario- me estás dando un poco más de trabajo que tu amiguito.

-Qué le has hecho? Por qué haces esto? -preguntó mientras esquivaba los golpes.

-El por qué es asunto mío! Pero digamos que es... una venganza personal. Muere de una vez! -gritó a la par que sus uñas se volvían largas y afiladas garras oscuras.

-La venganza no es un buen motivo para luchar! Eres un caballero, no? Deberías saberlo! -seguía tratando de evitar las garras mientras buscaba un momento para atacar.

-Que si soy qué? A mi no me compares con uno de vosotros. Yo soy una Guerrera de la Oscuridad, nacida a raíz del rencor y la ira; no un Caballero de la Justicia! -dijo con retintín- No me rijo por vuestras normas e ideales.

En ese momento ella tropezó y por unos instantes quedó a merced del puño de Seiya que la lanzó varios metros atrás.

-Pues es una lástima que una cara tan bonita esté dominada por esos sentimientos tan detestables. -dijo verdaderamente apenado.

-No finjas que te importa! No finjas que lo entiendes! Tú no sabes nada de mí! No tienes ningún derecho a opinar! -gritó furiosa a la vez que sus garras habrían profundas heridas en el pecho del muchacho.

El joven Caballero se encontraba ahora con una rodilla hincada en el suelo tratando de tapar la herida con una mano. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

-Por qué haces esto? No te hemos hecho nada!

-Pero él si... -dijo pensando en el objeto de su venganza- le haré pagar por lo que le hizo! Va asufrir! Va a saber lo que es perder a aquellos que le importan. Como me pasó a mí. -y sin decir más clavó las garras en la espalda del chico que cayó incosciente al suelo.- Dos menos. Uno más... y luego irás tú! -rió mientras se alejaba del lugar dejando allí al otro chico desangrándose.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otro lugar el rubio había sentido como la energía de sus dos compañeros había casi desaparecido. No podía tratarse de otra cosa que de aquella mujer que los había atacado a él y Shun. Debía seguir el rastro de energía oscura que aún flotaba en el ambiente antes de perderlo totalmente o volvería al punto de partida. Sus amigos eran fuertes. Saldrían de ésta sin problemas.

Siguiendo el rastro, llegó a una playa de rocas. Vió una figura oscura de laraga melena roja, mirando cómo las olas rompían en la costa. Parecía estar sumida en un estado de meditación o algo parecido. Sabía que era ella. No desaprovecharía esa oportunidad. Se acercó con su particular sigilo y cuando estuvo a unos pocos metros llamó su atención. Ella se giró violentamente, revelando sus fríos ojos cubiertos de lágrimas. No le había oído llegar; y lo peor es que le había visto en un estado tan lamentable como ése. ¡Llorando! Eso no se lo podía perdonar. Cierto que no era culpa de él; pero igualmente pagaría, pues estaba en medio de su plan de venganza.

-Tú! Maldito! Cómo has llegado aquí?

Hyoga no entendía que la podía haber hecho llorar. Era una luchadora de extraordinaria fuerza, verdaderamente debería estar sufriendo. Sería eso lo que la motivaba a luchar? Y qué era eso que le causaba tal sufrimiento como para enfrentarse tan brutalmente a ellos?

-Seguí el rastro de tu poder! -ella pareció castigarse mentalmente- Dime! -demandó con tono autoritario- Qué le hiciste a Shun?

-Te tomas demasiadas concesiones, teniendo en cuenta que no me conoces y nadie te ha invitado a esta isla, no crees?

-No tengo tiempo que perder hablando contigo! La vida de mi amigo pende de un hilo, y tú eres la única que sabe qué hacer.

-Vaya! Esto es nuevo! Percibo un deje de culpabilidad! -vio que el rubio se tensaba- Acaso es que crees que tu amiguito está así por tu culpa y quieres redimirte encontrando la solución! Qué bonito! -dijo con burla- La amistad apesta!

-Deja de burlarte! Podemos hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas!

-Por las buenas es demasiado fácil, no crees? -volvió a burlarse, para luego mirarle con cara de verdadera ira- yo prefiero por las malas!

De nuevo sacó sus garras esperando acabar fácilmente con el chico. Pero él no se dejaría con tanta facilidad, no estando tan cerca de conseguirlo. Se preparó para repeler el ataque con su escudo mientras concentraba la suficiente energía en su mano derecha para congelar sus manos. Aunque no consiguió del todo su propósito, al menos logró romper las garras, lo que le arrancó un grito de dolor.

Ella, en contestación, concentró una bola de energía negra como la noche y la lanzó contra su oponente. Por fortuna, él se apartó de la trayectoria y se libró de un ataque casi mortal, o eso daba a entender el gran cráter del suelo. Enfurecida, lanzó un ráfaga de rayos esparando hacer blanco la mayor cantidad de veces posible.

Tras recibir siete impactos y quedar bastante malherido, concentró su energía en sus manos para realizar su ataque "Polvo de Diamantes". Al mismo tiempo ella invocaba su espada de hoja de oscuridad y ambos se lanzaban al ataque pasándose de largo.

La Guerrera calló de rodillas al suelo respirando con dificultad. Parte de su armadura se había helado. Hyoga, sonrió triunfal, y calló exausto con varios cortes en el brazo izquierdo.

-Me ha herido! Cómo? Argh! Espero que sufras, Caballero! -sentenció mientras se retiraba malherida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con respecto a Ikki, había estado buscando pistas por todas partes. Viendo que en la zona que había elegido no había nada que le ayudase, decidió volver al punto de partida y tomar la dirección que había cogido el Cisne. Había algo extraño en el ambiente, como un aura maligna. A lo lejos le pareció divisar la figura de alguien tirado en el suelo pero antes de que pudiera dirigirse hacia ese lugar, el suave perfume de flores le desconcentró. Desde que habían aterrizado allí, no había visto nada que le hiciera suponer que por ahí pudiera haber un campo, ni nada parecido. Aunque él conocía un caso semejante. Su mente viajó a varios años atrás cuando había estado entrenando en la Isla de la Reina Muerte. En aquel inhóspito lugar, había encontrado la belleza de un campo de flores blancas y al amor de su vida, que jamás olvidaría.

-Esmeralda -de sus labios escapó un suspiro que el viento se llevó.

Miró al mar absorto en sus pensamientos y pudo ver una persona sentada haciendo lo mismo que él. Sus dorados cabellos meciéndose por la brisa de la media mañana, su piel clara resaltaba en aquel panorama tan sombrío y su vestido rosa y rojo se ceñía a su esbelta figura. Se acercó a aquella persona embelesado por los recuerdos que en él se despertaban. Era una muchacha la que allí estaba. Se giró sonriéndo y casi se le para el corazón, al ver que esa chica no era otra que la hija de su cruel maestro. Mas eso no podía ser. Aquel hombre la había matado accidentalmente el mismo día que él consiguió su armadura. Tan perdido estaba en esa imagen que no se dio cuenta que la chica se había levantado y se le había acercado.

-No me parece que sea de buena educación quedarse mirando de esa manera para una persona tanto rato sin decir nada. Tú que crees, Ikki? -ante el desconcierto del otro no pudo más que reírse a carcajadas- Perdona, perdona. Sé que esto tampoco es de buena educación, pero es que se te ha quedado una cara muy graciosa.

Él no hacía más que mirarla sin creerse que aquello era real. Sus ojos se colmaron de lágrimas de felicidad y la abrazó con cariño.

-Es esto verdad, o mi mente me juega malas pasadas? A qué se debe esto?

-Pero qué dices, Ikki? Soy yo, tanto tiempo ha pasado que me has olvidado?

-Dónde habías estado? Cómo has llegado aquí?

-Pues eso me gustaría saber a mí. -sonrió- lo último que recuerdo es que estabas entrenándote en la Isla de la Reina Muerte con mi padre, pero por lo que veo ahora vistes la armadura del Fénix, has vencido ya a mi padre? -preguntó mirandole a los ojos, con aire de preocupación.

-Sí, bueno el día que le vencí tú... yo creía que tú... habías muerto! -no se creía que fuera verdad, y eso que la tenía entre sus brazos, pero aún así no entendía a que se debía todo eso.

-Quizás... pero cómo he vuelto! -preguntó mas para sí, que para el chico

-Que más da. -dijo volviendo a abrazarla- Lo importante es que ahora estamos juntos! Para siempre, verdad!

-Sí -sentenció sonriente- para siempre -murmuró como en un suspiro.

Pasaron quién sabe cuánto tiempo así abrazados hasta que una voz los interrumpió.

-Aléjate de él, bruja!

Los enamorados miraron hacia dondeprovenía la voz, para ver aparecer a Hyoga apoyándose en unas rocas. Ikki hizo el ademán de ir hacia el chico pero ella se aferró más en su abrazo. _"Debería estar muerto! Cómo es que aún está con vida! 'dita sea!" _pensó para sí.

-Hyoga! Qué te ha pasado? -preguntó preocupado.

-Ikki, aléjate de ella... es quien nos atacó a Shun y a mi aquel día. -dijo débilmente.

-Pero qué dices! No digas tonterías! -dijo sin creer lo que el otro le decía- Ella es Esmeralda, la chica de la que os hablé. La hija de mi maestro.

-Es mentira! No lo ves! No ves su armadura!

-De qué me estás hablando! Hyoga, déjate de tonterías!

-No sé que te ha hecho, pero despierta, Ikki. Recuerda que ella murió. No ves que no puede ser ella! Recuerda por qué estás aquí! Tu hermano.

-Shun? Qué...? -se separó un poco de la chica, cosa que Hyoga aprovechó para atacarla, haciendo que cayera al suelo- Pero que haces! No le hagas daño! -gritó empujando al rubio.

Ella se levantó y lo abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No quiere que seamos felices, como él no lo es, no quiere que nadie lo sea.

-Es eso? -interrogó a Hyogaprotegiendola.

-Pero de qué estás hablando? Te mentiría yo? Ella tiene la clave para salvar a Shun, por que ella fue quien nos atacó.

-No le creas, yo no sé de qué está hablando! Ni si quiera sé bien que hago aquí, pero sé que quiero estar contigo, Ikki.

El chico del pelo azul la hizo a un lado y tomó posición de ataque.

-Pero qué haces Ikki?

-Lo siento Hyoga, pero no dejaré que le hagas daño!

-Como tu quieras haré que despiertes por las malas si es necesario! Luego me lo agradecerás.

Ambos caballeros se prepararon para el combate. Sabían que sus fuerzas estaban muy a la par, al menos en condiciones normales, pero en este caso Hyoga estaba herido al contrario que Ikki que estaba en perfectas condiciones. Por lo que el combate se presentaba desigual.

_"Mira tú por dónde! Me va a servir que éste siga con vida!"_ pensó mirando el combate _"acabará con él por mí y luego le daré el golpe de gracia! No sé como no se me ocurrió antes!"_

La ventaja estaba claramente del lado de Ikki que pese a haber recibido algunos ataques del otro no tenía heridas graves. Hyoga casi no era capaz de levantarse del suelo y sin embargo no se rendía, seguía tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su amigo. El Fénix estaba a punto de asestarle el último golpe al Cisne cuando la voz de Seiya, que venía cargando con Shiryu, le detuvo.

-Alto, Ikki! Qué estás haciendo! Por qué atacas a Hyoga!

-Mira, Seiya! -señaló un moribundo Shiryu- Es ella!

-Sí, la Guerrera de la Oscuridad! Ikki aparta debemos acabar con ella!

-Qué! Vosotros también! POR QUÉ! -su cosmos se elevó hasta límites insospechados.

-HUID! -gritó el rubio- NO ESTÁ EN SUS CABALES!

Tras estas palabras recibió un puñetazo del otro que lo sumió en la inconsciencia por segunda vez. Acto seguido el peliazul se lanzó a por los otros dos. El Pegaso se zafó de los golpes de un salto, aunque cargando con el Dragón sus movimientos eran más lentos. En un mal paso quedó a merced del otro, mas en el último momento el chico de la melena azabache se interpuso entre los dos protegiendo a Seiya y recibiendo él el impacto de varios golpes. Seiya se levantó como pudo y trató de llamar a su salvador, pero yacía inconsciente. Sintió una presión en su cuello y vió que se trataba deIkki, levantándolo del suelo.

-Ik...ki... Ikki... vuelve en ti... -el otro no reaccionaba, cegado por la rabia y el amor, en ese momento no escuchaba a nadie y y Seiya notaba que se iba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el hospital en Japón, Saori estaba muy preocupada. Sentía que algo no iba bien. Shun se revolvía en su cama y se despertó asustado.

-Shun, que ocurre? Llamo al médico?

-No es... es mi hermano, el va... no puede hacerlo! No puedo permitirlo!

Elevó su cosmos pese a las advertencias de la Diosa. Una gran luz inundó el hospital. Médicos y enfermeras estaban desconcertados. Varios acudieron a la habitación de la que procedía ese poder para ver al peliverder en trance y a la muchacha a su lado ayudándole para que su cosmos llegara a buen fin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"No lo hagas hermano!"_

_"Shun!"_

En su mente se coló la imagen del susodicho vestido con el pijama del hospital acompañado de la pelimorada. Sus rostros estaban llenos de preocupación.

_"Ikki, él no es tu enemigo" _le decía con mirada sincera, una cualidad que siempre había tenido desde pequeño.

_"Escúchale, Caballero del Fénix." _pidió la chica

_"Sé que extrañas a Esmeralda... Sé lo mucho que la amas. Que jamás la olvidarás. Pero no dejes que nadie la suplante y te obligue a hacer cosas que no deseas, hermano"_

En aquel extraño lugar veía el exterior como si de una pantalla decine se tratara. Vio al Cisne y al Dragón inconscientes en el suelo y al Pegaso sufriendo entre sus manos. Miró detras y pudo ver como la imagen de Esmeralda cambiaba completamente. Si bien es cierto que sus facciones se parecían, la chica que veía ahora éra más mayor; su cabello era más largo y rojo y vestía una armadura oscura, tal y como Hyoga le había dicho. Ella sonreía maliciosamente. Cómo se había dejado engañar así?

_"No te lamentes, hermano" _dijo con una sonrisa, comprendiendo por lo que debía estar pasando_ "No es culpa tuya"_

_"Pero yo..."_

_"Te controlaba, no es tu culpa" _su imagen se desvanecía, estaba demasiado exhausto para seguir allí.

Un cosmos se hizo presente allí, un cosmos de naturalezahostil que pareció afectar al peliverde.

_"Shun!" _dijeron casi al unísono Saori e Ikki mientrasla imagendel otrose perdía.

_"Saori, por favor cuida de él. Dile que conseguiré la cura y volveré con él"_

_"Por supuesto"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el hospital la Diosa tumbaba al cansadojoven con cuidado en la cama, mientras el personal sanitario se encargaba de comprobar su estado.

-Lo has hecho muy bien -susurró acariciando su mejilla-, pronto vendrán tu hermano y los demás y traerán la cura... ya lo verás, seguro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seiya ya casi no tenía fuerzas para resistirse. Iba a perder el conociemiento cuando sintió que Ikki le soltaba. Parecía que alguien lehubiera hablado. Cayó de rodillas al suelo casi sin aire y vio que el otro estaba en la misma posición temblando y llorando.

-Ikki -dijo tratando de hablar aunque salió casi como un susurro.

-Lo siento, Seiya. -dijo levantándose y encarando a la otra- Por qué! Qué te hicimos nosotros para que quisieras matarnos?

Estaba bastante molesta, el hermano pequeño se había metido por medio cuando todo estaba a punto de terminar como ella esperaba. Su plan había fracasado y la había descubierto. Ya no había por qué esconderse.

-Tú! -dijo ella ácidamente- Mi hermana murió por tu culpa! Y jamás te lo perdonaré!

Comenzó a atacarle con todo lo que tenía. El Fénix sólo hacía por separarse, esquivando los golpes sin dificultad. Ella iba a la desesperada y él estaba muy enfadado. Le había engañado. Se había hecho pasar por la persona que él amaba. Había herido a sus amigos y le había hecho enfrentarse a ellos. Y por si fuera poco, había atentado contra la vida de su ototo. Imperdonable. Le asestó un puñetazo en el estómago que la hizo doblarse de dolor. Cuando se acercó para interesarse por ella, sacó su espada y casi le da, pero él tomó la hoja con su mano y la hizo desaparecer.

Los demás empezaban a despertarse viendo la escena: ella de rodillas, el de pie, la empuñadura de la espada cayendo al suelo. Se levantaron como pudieron y trataron de agruparse.

-Dime -pidió con voz suave-, tu hermana no sería por un casual: Esmeralda?

Ella sonrió derrotada.

-Me llamo Rubí y sí, soy su hermana mayor.

-¿Cómo no te conocí cuando estuve entrenando..?

-Por que por aquel entonces yo me hallaba muy lejos trabajando para poder conseguir dinero y tener un lugar al que llevar a mi hermana para sacarla de esa isla! -sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- Pero tú... dejaste que él la matara! No se supone que debías protegerla?

-Yo? Tu sabías de mi existencia?

-Cuando pude volver a la isla a buscarla, vi su tumba... -se detuvo un momento- traté de encontrar algo que me dijera que pasó allí. Encontré su diario, de ahí supe de tu existencia. La isla me contó el resto. -ante la mirada atónita de los presentes se explicó.- La Isla de la Reina Muerte estaba gobernada por la oscuridad, y yo siempre estuve en consonancia con ese elemento. No por nada soy la Guerrera de la Oscuridad.

-Es verdad que fue por culpa de mi imprudencia que ella mueriera; y debo vivir con eso. Pero, por qué a ellos? Por qué ami hermano?

-Por que quería que supieras lo que se siente, cuando la persona que más quieres y a la que deseas proteger muere. -él iba a contestarle pero ella prosiguió sin dejarle terminar- La impotencia de ver que has fallado. QUE LE HAS FALLADO! Lo siento, pequeña Esmeralda, no pude darte una vida normal.

Ikki se acercó a la muchacha y la abrazó gentilmente.

-Tampoco fue culpa tuya. Tú la querías ayudar, aunque a veces el destino nos juega malas pasadas y nos arrebata lo que más queremos. Pero no fue culpa tuya.

Lloraba desconsoladamente entre los brazos del que siempre había creído el asesino de su hermana. Se había culpadomás a sí mismaqueal otro; aunqueera más sencillo culparle aél y buscar venganza, que aceptar la dura realidad:le había fallado a suEsmeralda, no regresó a tiempo y por eso ahora ya no estaban juntas. Se dio cuenta que nada de lo que había hecho tenía sentido. Que la venganza era ilógica, como ya le habían advertido esos chicos. Pero que podía hacer ahora? Cómo disculparse? Cómo redimirse? Quizás aún quedaba algo que ella podía hacer.Buscó a tientas entre su armadura extrayendo de ella un pequeño puñal con una mano y algo brillante con la otra; cosa que no tardó en percibir el Dragón, quien ya se iba a abalanzar sobre ella cuando vio que lo dirigía a su propio antebrazo realizando un corte profundo. Todos quedaron atónitos ante este hecho. Incluso el peliazul trató de detenerla.

-Pero que haces? -dijo tomando el puñal- el suicidio no es una opción!

-Quién ha hablado de suicidio? Lo único que puede salvar a tu hermano es la sangre de quien lo envenenó; en otras palabras, la mía. -dijo mientras vertía un chorro de sangre en un frasquito, aquello brillante que había sacado- Además tengo un poder de curación cuando menos increíble -dijo con una sonrisa- ves? -señaló el corte que desaparecía sin dejar rastro y le entregó el frasco- Marchaos, tu hermano necesita esto.

-Y qué he de...?

-Debes ponerla en su torrente sanguíneo. -ante la escéptica mirada de los otros añadió- Soy cero negativo -como no parecían entender-donante universal!

-Ah! -dijeron los cuatro- ya, vale!

El sonido de un helicóptero se hizo presente. Los únicos que podían saber que estaban allí eran los de la fundación. Y así era. Cuando volvieron a mirar, Rubí ya no estaba.Se había marchado tan misteriosamente como había llegado.Y la isla empezaba a desmoronarse. Por lo que tuvieron que salir a toda prisa para no acabar sepultados en el mar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, miró a su alrededor y vio las caras preocupadas de sus amigos.

-Si nos ha engañado no descansaré hasta encontrarla.

-Tampoco dijo que hiciera efecto inmediato, Hyoga.

-Mirad -apuntó Seiya- ha abierto los ojos!

Todos se arremolinaron junto a la cama hablando a la vez, preguntándole cosas. Lo cual lo estaba mareando.

-Uno a uno, por favor.

Todos se quedaron callados de momento y a continuación volvieron a hablar a la vez para disculparse. Shun volvió los ojos, no tenían remedio.

-Eh, ototo, estas bien!

-Un poco mareado, aunque creo que por tanto grito -dijo sacando la lengua a los presentes.

-De acuerdo, está como una rosa! -sentenció Seiya- Todos a sus casas!

La tarde transcurrió entre risas y charlas, sin ningún incidente más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Días más tarde le dieron el alta a Shun y decidieron y a celebrarlo por todo lo alto. Así que Saori reservó mesa en un caro restaurante de la ciudad. Estaban todos sentados esperando a que los camareros trajeran la cena.

-Por cierto, -comentó Seiya- qué habrá sido de esa chica... Rubí. Desapareció de la isla, no os habéis preguntado que fue de ella?

Las quejas de sus compañeros no se hicieron de rogar.

-Ah, vamos! tenías que sacar el tema! -decía el rubio

-Venga ya! A éstas alturas te acuerdas de eso? -el pelinegro

Los camareros y camarerasempezaban a servir los platos entre los reproches y discusiones de los chicos.

-Espero que sea de su agrado. -dijo una de ellas al peliverde, éste la miró desconcertado, y ella le guiñó un ojo y le susurró- Gomen nasai.

Él le sonrió en respuesta y asintió con la cabeza viendo como se iba con el resto, su melena moviéndose a un lado y a otro.

-Que aprobeche! -gritó el moreno antes de casi abalanzarse sobre el plato, ante la risa de los demás.

-Pues yo creo... que Rubí estará bien. -dijo sonriente para asobro de los demás, y añadió mirando en la dirección en la que la chica se perdía de su vista- No, no lo creo, LO SÉ.

Empezó a comer cosa que no tardaron en imitar los demás aún un poco desconcertados.

**FIN**

* * *

_Hasta aquí llegó todo. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí._

_Siento mucho haber tardado tanto Gomen Nasai Gomen Nasai Gomen Nasai. Aceptaré cualquier castigo, mientras dejemos al margen a mi Ordenador Boris, a mi familia y a mis Bichos n.n_

_JA NEE!_


End file.
